def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Felli Fel
DJ Felli Fel is a circuit announcer in Def Jam Fight For NY. Biography Born James Andrew Reigart in Rock Hill, South Carolina, DJ Felli Fel grew up in Atlanta, moved with his family to Los Angeles as a teenager, and began his career as a radio DJ in Dallas on K104. After three years in Dallas, he moved to Power 106 in Los Angeles, where found a longtime home, enjoyed a much larger audience, and made a name for himself within the rap industry over the years. While stationed in Los Angeles, Felli Fel also began working as a beatmaker, producing tracks for the Outlawz, the Luniz, Young Rome, Guerilla Black, Cassidy, Xzibit, Sean Kingston, Baby Bash, Smitty, and others. He also began hosting a series of mixtapes for regional distribution. In 2007, in the wake of DJ Khaled's and DJ Drama's commercial success, Jermaine Dupri offered Felli Fel a recording contract with Island Def Jam/So So Def. Def Jam Fight For NY DJ Felli Fel is one of the announcers in the game. His voice can be heard at The Limit, Red Room, Club Murder, The Terrordome, The Chopshop, Seventh Heaven and Gauntlet. He appears to be supportive of Crow's Crew as in one of his quotes, he refers to Crack as "our boy" in the winner takes all match. Quotes *Ey, let's bring the action tonight ya'll. *Thats what I call using the elements! (Performing a environmental move) *Ooooo weeeee! *There you go! *What did we just see there? *This might be fatal! *That was massive! *See? You know what to do. *Now you're ready to start something! *Thats it! Now you're calling the shots! *Wasting no time now! *I know ya'll like that! *I know ya feeling that! *Oh the humanity! (After match) *Uh oh. Playtime is over! *What do you got there? (Player has a weapon) *Woo. This is gonna be a wild one man. *Ey, what just happened? *Let's start this thing man! *That didn't look pretty man! *Whoo! This is gonna change things! *OK, this is it! Now for the real fight! Let's bring out Crack and show the new guy what real fighting is. *Serious egos on the line tonight people! It's gon be our boy Crack up against D-Mob's new kid in the cage. *Here we go. Another event getting started, right now! *Ey Ey. Don't mess around in the Red Room! Crow means business in here baby! Tryna tell you. *Alright, I wanna see some blood out there! *Loser hits the door. Now get out! *Welcome to the Seventh Heaven shorty! Where's the actions hot and the women are even hotter, ya heard me! *Damn! Can you smell those fumes? Don't lite a match this place might blow! (At The Chopshop) *Ey yo! We all ready to see some throwdown at the gauntlet? Well here we go! Let's get it cracking! *Tonights finest for all the marbles! The Terrordome's up for grabs, winner takes all! Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Circuit Announcers Category:Crow's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists